The 12th Little Loud
by jrechani16
Summary: The Loud Family just grew by one more! (features My Loud House OC Louis Loud has you see in the picture)


The 12th Little Loud

.

A Loud House One-Shot

.

.

 **(This is my 1st Loud House one-shot featuring my new Loud House OC Louis, so enjoy)**

.

Lincoln Loud, along with his 10 sisters and his best friend Clyde, sat in the hospital waiting room for any news on their mother Rita.

She was currently in labor and delivering her 12th and final child.

The girls were excited for the birth of their new little sibling but not Lincoln.

The only boy of the Loud Family had given up all hope of his new sibling being a boy, because of his ten sisters debates.

He even made an extra space in the home a nursery with all thing little boys love, but unfortunately, he had to take it all down and let the girls re-design it with all things little girls love.

Lincoln, who was still feeling down in the dumps just sighed and looked at his sneakers.

Clyde turned to his friend and said, "Hey, maybe having 11 sisters won't be so bad.."

Lincoln sighed again and replied, "Yeah, maybe your right."

The boys turned to the Loud sisters who were keeping themselves occupied while waiting.

Lori, the oldest, was **(as always)** talking and texting her boyfriend Bobby about random things.

Leni was reading a bunch of fashion magazines.

Luna was listening to heavy metal rock music through her headphones.

Luan was cracking up a bunch of bad jokes with Mr. Coconuts **(her dummy)**.

Lynn was bouncing a tennis ball up and down.

Lucy was reading a book of poems.

The twins, Lana and Lola, were arguing whether they were going to have tea parties or mudball fights with their new sibling.

Lisa was solving college-based equations.

And little Lily, the youngest of them all, was playing with paper **(the type that they put on the examination table at doctors' offices)** while laughing.

Lincoln turned back to Clyde.

"I guess my hopes of having a brother are small again Clyde, besides, I'll still have you.." said Lincoln with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Yeah, we can still hang out.." said Clyde. "…If you still can.."

"Yeah.." replied Lincoln.

The nurse then came out of the delivery room with a big smile on her face.

"Are you all the Loud family?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am.." all 11 Loud's replied.

She checked her clipboard.

"OK y'all, your mother's perfectly fine and the delivery went without a problem." she explained.

The Loud kids (except Lincoln and Clyde) cried with happiness.

"..and, Lincoln, your parents want you to come in and see the baby 1st.."

Lincoln looked up at the nurse and sighed, "OK….can Clyde come in to?"

"Of course.." she replied.

Lincoln and Clyde entered the room where they saw Lynn Sr. putting his hand in ice and Rita on the stretcher, holding a bundle in her arms.

"Hey mom, dad.." Lincoln said sadly.

"H-Hey Mr. and Mrs. Loud.." Clyde said.

"Hi boys.." Rita said, exhaustedly.

"So, let me see my new baby sister mom…I can take it.." the white haired 11 year old sighed.

Rita and Lynn Sr. were surprise.

A girl?!

Why would he think they were having another girl?

"Sorry son, we tried calling you before we got here.." Lynn Sr. said.

Lincoln was confused.

"W-What do you-?"

Rita giggled at her son.

"S-So, the baby's a-"

"Lincoln.." Rita said softly. "I want you to meet someone very special….this is your new baby brother.."

Rita showed the baby to Lincoln.

The newest little one had a slightly-to-almost darker skin tone than the rest of the family had, and on his head was a tuff of terra cotta brown colored hair. In his mouth was a green pacifier which was a gift from Lisa and around him was a little blue diaper which was made by Leni.

"Little Loud…This is Lincoln.." she said.

Lincoln's eyes widened.

The baby was a boy?!

He was right all along!

"Wow.." was the only thing Lincoln could say.

The little Loud baby wrapped his four fingered hand around Lincoln's finger.

Rita smiled that Lincoln and the new baby had gotten along quickly.

"Hey little Loud.." Lincoln said. "I'm your big brother Lincoln."

The little one only cooed and grunted at Lincoln.

He continued, "..And this is my best friend Clyde…When your older, we're all gonna hang out together.."

The little guy giggled in his blanket.

Lincoln smiled, "Mom, he likes me.."

Rita said, "Of course he does, he's your brother, he's gonna look up to you…..just like your younger sisters do."

"So tell me son," Lynn Sr. piped in. "What made you think the baby was gonna be a girl.."

"W-Well, I just thought that after having 10 sisters, it was gonna be a girl and I…I was gonna be left out as the only boy of the house.." Lincoln explained.

"Aw, Lincoln.." Rita said, pulling her son close with her good arm. "We may have 10 girls in the house, but that doesn't mean we'll leave you out.."

Lincoln looked up and asked, "It won't?"

"Of course not Linc.." Lynn Sr. said, ruffling Lincoln's head. "We'll always love you.."

"You may have 10 crazy sisters but you'll always be our little boy.." Rita said, kissing Lincoln's head.

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks guys.."

Clyde piped in and asked, "By the way, what are you guys gonna name him?"

Lincoln turned to his parents and said, "What about Louis?"

Lynn Sr. and Rita turned to Lincoln and back at the baby.

"Yeah.." Lynn Sr. said, putting his hand on the baby's head. "I like it! Louis A. Loud.."

"A?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, after Pop-Pop!" Lincoln said.

The nurse came in and said, "You feel ready for the girls to come in?"

"Yes nurse.." Rita said.

The nurse let all the other girls in and one by one, they introduced themselves to their new baby brother.

Louis Albert Loud.

.

.

.

 **(Well, that's the end of this one-shot featuring The Loud's! Hope U all enjoyed it! Read & Review and No Hateful Comments plz!)**


End file.
